


Up up and away

by Sloth_assembly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo gets stuck, Climbing, Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloth_assembly/pseuds/Sloth_assembly
Summary: How did Bilbo end up stuck on top of Erebor? Well it involved a lot of climbing...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Up up and away

Walk walk walk walk walk walk. *gets steep* Puff pant puff pant *gets steeper* curse tiny little legs *gets rough* thank you tough feet  
  
Stop for elevensies  
  
Climb climb  
  
Stop for lunch  
  
Climb  
  
Climb climb climb climb climb climb *getting hot* drink  
climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climbclimb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb  
  
Stop for afternoon tea  
  
Climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb  
  
Stop for dinner (very important)  
  
Climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb climb  
  
GET TO THE TOP!  
  
Look at the sunset. Eat supper.

Realise he’s stuck.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it involved a lot of climbing.


End file.
